Bad, Bad Girlfriend
by EmotionalTragedy
Summary: Cynthia Bass... uh Lee is Tommy Lee's younger sister. Under certain circumstances, Vince Neil and Nikki Sixx have come to live with the siblings for the time being. Flirting with Nikki and teasing Vince... how can life get any better? Band member/OC
1. Meetings

**Meetings**

"Cynthia Michelle Bass-.. Uh I mean Lee! You turn around, march **straight** to your room, and change your clothes **THIS INSTANT**!"

"Tommy shut up. I do not look _that_ bad," I argued back with my twin brother. Honestly, I really didn't know why he wanted to me to change. All I had on was a pair of jeans and a red, plaid shirt. My black, curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the sleeves of me shirt were rolled to my elbows.

"Cyn, you are not going to meet my band mates with your stomach all out," Tommy persisted, patting my bare tummy. Ok, so I forgot to mention that the shirt lay opened over a wife beater that had been cut around the waist line.

"Look Tommy," I started as I buttoned my shirt over my stomach, "I buttoned it up. Happy?"

Tommy shook his head. "Just don't fall any of their… tricks."

"O…k Tom boy," with that said, Tommy lead the way out of our small apartment.

**

"T-Bone! What's crackin' baby?" a man's voice sounded from in front of Tommy. Due to the extremity of the difference of heights between my brother and me, I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. "Thanks for your generosity," the voice laughed.

"Yea yea… Oh hey man! This is my lil' sis," Tommy grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. "Vince this is Cynthia. Cyn, this is Vince Neil, our front man." The man standing in front of me seemed to be about 22 (only a year older than me). His blonde hair lay flat resting on his bony shoulders, no doubt waiting to be teased out at night. He stood two inches shorter than Tommy at six foot; however he was still taller than me. He was hot.

I stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Oh come on baby! You're in the Motley House now!" Vince laughed and embraced me in a hug, letting his hands rest on my lower back.

I laughed too and hugged back… until his hands lowered to my rear. "Hey!" I exclaimed and pushed him away."Not cool!"

"Sorry… haha… I was just-…"

"Seriously Vince, back off," Tommy growled and stepped in front of me. "Where's Nikki?"

"In his room – look sorry Cyn! I was just messin' around," Vince apologized.

"It's o-…"

"Come on Cynthia," Tommy muttered, shooing a glare to Vince. Before I could say my acceptance any more, Tommy grabbed my hand and drug me to the back of the small house. As we approached a bedroom, Tommy yelled, "yo, Nikki! Where ya at?"

"In the bathroom!" a voice yelled from the back of the room. Tommy walked to where the bathroom was and I stayed in my spot.

There was hardly anything in the room. A torn apart mattress lay bare against the left wall; three over stuffed cardboard boxes were scattered around. The closet seemed to be empty except for a few empty beer bottles . In fact, the rest of the house had looked this way also. These boys looked like they were movi-…

"Thanks for lettin' us stay with ya T-Bone," the voice approached me.

"No problem. Cyn, this is our bassist Nikki Sixx. Nikki, this is my sister Cynthia," Tommy introduced us.

Nikki smiled and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Cynthia."

I smiled back and took his hand in mine. Upon releasing his grip, I spoke to my dear brother. "Now _Thomas_," I said, "would you like to explain why Mr. Sixx has in his head that he will be staying with us?"

"Well _Cynthia_," he retaliated, "Nikki and Vince will be roomin' with us. They can't afford the rent here. That's why all these boxes are fully packed."

"What? Tommy, we only have two rooms in our apartment!"

"We'll make it work! Besides, I have an extra mattress in my room one of them can use," he replied.

"I only have my bed," I countered, my cheeks burning at my brother's lack of sense.

"Nikki, you'll just have to sleep on the sofa," Tommy grinned.

"What!? Why me?" Nikki asked. From there, Tommy went on an animated rant on why he has to watch Vince closer.

I sighed and crossed my arms. I contemplated the pros and cons of these boys moving in. They still had yet to find a guitarist so at least that was one band member off my hands. But having just three boys in my little apartment would be a hassle. There was no way on earth they would keep it clean. I'd have to start playing 'mommy' for a while until they did their own laundry but I was ok with that. And Nikki was nice; I wasn't going to let him sleep on the sofa.

"Tommy," I interrupted them, "Nikki can share my mattress with me and-…"

"I do **not** think so," Tommy growled.

"Did Nikki try to grab my ass?"

"No."

"Well then that's enough for me to trust him. Come on Nikki, let's get your stuff in the van."

As I grabbed one of the boxes Tommy stuttered, "b..b..but…"

"Shut it Tommy," I said and pushed passed him. Nikki smiled and picked up the two remaining boxes. I walked into the living room with Nikki on my tail.

"Hey baby girl," Vince said as he leapt from the sofa. "I really was joking." He opened the door for Nikki and I and followed us out to the van. I opened the back of the van and set my box in. "I didn't-…"

"Vince. Shut up. It's ok. Tommy's just over protective. Believe me I get my ass squeezed every day at work."I watched as Nikki set his two boxes in. "Ok Vince, go get your stuff."

"Wait… where do you work?" Nikki asked.

I smirked. "I'm a bartender at the Whiskey-A-Go-Go."

Vince gasped. "Oo! That's where I know you from! My friend Axel hits on you every time we come in."

I laughed. "Ah yes, Axel Rose is one fucked up drunk." Vince laughed at me and ran back inside to get a few of his boxes.

Tommy then walked outside with two boxes in his arms. "Did you tell Vince where you worked? Because he just ran inside screamin' 'WHISKEY BABY TONIGHT!' Which reminds me, do you have work?"

"Yea I did and yes I do. It's only a four hour shift though because Michael has to leave early and I'm takin' his place."

Once Vince brought out the rest of his boxes, we piled into the van and headed home.


	2. Teaser

**Ok so thanks if you're reading… and by the way, if you didn't know, Poison and Motley were in a BIG feud starting out :].**

***

**Teaser**

I sighed as Nikki and I set his boxes down in my our room. Nikki looked around taking in his new living quarters. My bed lay to the left wall on a box spring. In front of the bed was dresser and mirror; to the right of the mirror was a small T.V. Tommy and I had a conjoining bathroom- the door to the left of my dresser.

"Ok, so you can have the bottom two dresser drawers and whatever room I have in my closet. Bathroom's over there…watch out Tommy uses it too. Please, make yourself at home. You can use anything you want—except for my make up," I giggled.

"Oh darn," Nikki sighed sarcastically. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes with his bony fingers. "Thanks a heap for letting me stay in here, though."

"It's no problem babes. You're my brother's friend— that practically makes you my brother," I laughed and embraced his thin body in a hug. I heard him laugh some as he rested his chin on my head. "What?"

"Vince would be _so_ jealous if he saw me," this time Nikki laughed louder.

I shook my head and released my grip on him. "Come on Nikki," I said, "let's go make sure Tommy hasn't knocked the shit out of Vince yet." I walked out of my room with Nikki in tow. We went to our 'living room' (that was connected with the kitchen) and saw Tommy and Vince on the sofa already drinking.

"Hey baby girl," Vince said with a wink. Nikki walked over to the recliner and sat down.

I smirked, "hey Vince." Walking in front of Tommy, I shot my hand out and snatched hold of his Jack Daniels bottle. I ran to Nikki and sat on the arm of the recliner.

"Heeeey!" Tommy whined, "that's mine!"

"Not anymore," I giggled and took a swig of the bitter taste. I passed the bottle to Nikki who put the rim to his lips.

Before taking a sip for himself, Nikki whispered, "looka Vince."

I leant back on the chair, put my arm up on the head rest and rested my head in my hand. I looked towards Vince and Tommy. Tommy was sitting staring at the T.V. that was currently playing MTV videos. Vince, however, seemed distracted. His eyes kept darting sideways to look at Nikki and I. Jealous?

"Nikki what's with Vince?" I muttered.

"Your something he can't have," Nikki said looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion—he so could have me; all he had to do is ask. Nikki rolled his eyes. "Listen babe… you're a babe. AND Tommy's sister. Neither Vince nor I want to lose this band over a chick. No offence."

"None taken," I said in understanding. I looked away from Nikki and back to Vince. His eyes were still flicking from me to the T.V. I just don't get boys. Yea I didn't want this to go down the toilet for Tommy either, but hey I should be able to fuck and chuck just like he does.

**

The Sunset Strip was lit up brightly for this time of night. Neon lights blinked everywhere, enticing people from all over to enter at their own risk. I could clearly see the faces of envious men as I walked with Tommy, Vince and Nikki surrounding me. As their stares gave me an ego-boost, I straightened my shoulders and flipped my hair. I loved being me. The fact that I wore my work uniform (consisting of a white _Whiskey Employee_ shirt, shorts, tennis shoes and wigwam socks [think Hooters]) did not help one bit.

We approached The Whiskey-A-Go-Go ten minutes after our walk began. Outside, a line was already forming in front the door. A tall, well built 30-something stood out front blocking under aged alcoholics from getting in.

"Hey John," I smiled at the bouncer as Tommy and I entered the bar.

"Hey Cyn, Tommy," John greeted us. "Hold up! You two need to get to the back of the line," I heard John growl to Nikki and Vince.

As the three began to argue, I called over my shoulder, "Ok, you guys work it out. I got a job to do."

For an hour and a half my shift went by terribly slow. The band of the night still wasn't going on for another thirty minutes and I still hadn't seen the boys. As I poured out an apple martini for a busty blond, I spotted Tommy at a nearby booth. He was sitting with a girl in his lap, whispering in her ear and biting at her neck. Finally, she giggled and stood up, leading Tommy to the women's bathroom. I smiled and shook my head. I was definitely getting my way with Vince or Nikki, whether Tommy liked it or not.

Fifteen minutes later, Nikki, Tommy and then Vince came and sat at the bar. I smirked to myself; this was my chance to not only piss off Tommy but get to Vince and Nikki. I walked over to Nikki and stood in front of him. I leant over the countertop and pushed up my cleavage some. Nikki's eyes went wide for a moment.

"What can I get for ya ?"

"Well there's two things I would like," Tommy hit Nikki before he could finish. "_**But**_," Nikki started again, "I'll just take a beer."

I laughed quietly then reached under the counter and into the cooler. I grabbed a Budweiser and handed it to Nikki. I turned to Tommy, "Tomboy?"

"Jack. Just give me the bottle," he muttered.

I laughed again and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels for my brother. "What's wrong Thomas?" I mocked him.

"Shut it," he rolled his eyes and took a swig.

I giggled and turned to Vince. "How about y- HOLY SHIT VINCE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!" A dark purple ring surrounded Vince's left eye. I ran around the bar and took his face in my hands, inspecting his eye.

"It's nothin' baby girl," Vince said, trying to laugh and push my hands away.

"No Vince! It is something! Hold up, let me get you ice." I lifted myself onto the counter top. I positioned myself so Vince was between my legs and looked down the bar at one of my co-workers. "James!" I called. One of the other bartenders working with me looked up. "James, I need a zip lock!" He nodded his head and rummaged under the counter. Once found, James walked over and handed the zip lock bag to me. "Thanks," I said and James nodded, going back to customers.

I leaned back so I was lying on the counter of the bar. I tossed a few scoops of ice from out the cooler and into the bag. I sat back up and noticed Vince's hands were now holding the side of my legs. I dismissed the motion and pressed the ice against his eye. Vince winced and curled his hands against my skin.

"Oh Vince… THOMAS! What'd you do!?" I growled looking at my brother.

"I didn't do anything!" Tommy squealed in defense.

Nikki laughed and I looked back towards Vince. "Honest Cyn," Vince said hoarsely. "It wasn't Tommy…"

"Then who?" I inquired getting flushed.

"Aw Vince. Got ya self a lil nurse huh?" I looked behind Vince to see the devil himself—none other than Brett Michaels.


	3. Don't Go Away Mad, Go Away EVEN

_**Italics**_** is going to be the flash back okie?**

**Don't Go Away Mad (Go Away EVEN)**

At the end of my shift, I took off my tiny waist apron and shoved it under the counter. I took a wad of cash out of my back pocket and counted my tips—$150 in total. Tonight was a good night… well for my pay that is.

"_What do you want Brett?" I sighed rolling my eyes. Brett Michaels was the lead singer for the wannabe glam band Poison and a regular at the Whiskey. Personally, I despised the man. If for some sad reason I had to wait tables, Brett and his band members would always sit in my section and try to grab at me._

"_Well honey(at the name Tommy growled) I was comin' for a beer, but I'd like you instead," Brett pushed Vince aside and latched onto my waist. He laughed loudly before trying to kiss my neck._

"_Ugh Brett! Get off!" I nearly screamed in disgust._

"_Oh come on sugar-…"_

_Before Brett could finish his statement, Tommy spun him around and knocked him in the jaw. Next thing I knew, the other three Poison members were running over ready for a fight. Brett quickly got to his feet only to be punched by Vince. Knowing Vince could handle himself, I looked around for Tommy and Nikki. The fight was four to three—two of Brett's boys would be going against one of mine._

_I found Tommy first. He was clearly winning in a match against bassist Bobby Dall. Nikki was a few feet from them getting his ass handed to him by C.C. DeVille and Rikki Rocket. Now that just wasn't fair, was it? I hopped off the counter, pushed up my breasts and hopped over Brett Michaels' body as to make my way to the three brawlers. _

"_Haha! Get 'em Rikki!" C.C. laughed, edging on his friend._

_I tapped Mr. Rockett on the shoulder. "Huh?" he looked around until his eyes landed on me. _

"_Hey Rikki," I giggled and twirled my hair in my fingers._

_Rikki smirked as I bit my lip. "Hey girl. What's goin-…"_

_Nikki sucker punched Rikki from behind. Rikki shook his head before trying to take on Nikki (who was clearly winning now). I laughed and began to walk away. I hadn't taken but three steps before I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. _

"_WHAT THE PISS IS THIS?!" I squealed and tried to squirm out of my capture's grasp. _

"_HA! Sorry babe; but you need to learn a lesson," C.C.'s voice reached my ears._

"_Ugh!" I huffed. I looked at the passing bar. I reached for a half empty beer bottle before we passed it up. "Night C!" I laughed and hit him over the head with the bottle. C.C. fell backwards and I caught myself before I hit the floor. I stood, dusted my hands and walked to the bar where Vince sat. I put my hands on my hips and watched as he took another sip of Tommy's Jack Daniels._

"_You ok?" I asked._

_He nodded his head putting the bottle back on the bar. "Yeah baby girl! Michaels ain't nothing'!"_

"_Well… wanna tell me who gave you that black eye?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why?"_

"_Doesn't matter," he said turning from me._

_I walked around in front of him. "Then it shouldn't matter whether you tell me or not."_

"_Well maybe you shouldn't be such a nosey bitch."_

I sighed trying to block the memory from my mind. Vince and I hadn't talked the rest of the night since then. I stuffed my cash back into my back pocket and walked around the bar and out the door.

As the cold night air hit my skin, I shivered. Yea I know I shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night, but Tommy was still at the bar, waiting to get laid. Nikki had gone home so at least I could look forward to that. And Vince… well I don't know where Vince is.

I felt as another shiver ran down my spine. I reached into my other back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I lit one up and then crossed my arms half way. I stopped as I heard a noise from one of the alleys. I looked down to see the blonde I had poured the apple martini for against the wall with a man kissing her neck. I watched as she went down and unzipped his pants. The man threw his head back and moaned.

Vince Neil, that dirty, dirty dog. I_ would_ get him jealous.

**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tommy yelled and threw the young man's pants at him. Poor Josh… or was it Mark? Tommy had run into my room five minutes ago and started ranting on about how he was going to shoot someone if they touched me.

"Geeze man chill!" Mark yelled trying to pull his pants on and run out the house.

"God damn it Tommy! Chill the fuck out!" I screamed at my brother and pushed him out the way. I ran after Mark still in my tank top and under wear. I stopped at the door and watched as Mark tried to open his car door in a rush. "Call me Mark!"

Mark stopped and looked at me as he zipped up his pants. "It's Kevin!"

"Oops…" With that _Kevin_ finally got his door open and drove off. I closed the door and walked back to the living room.

Tommy was standing in the middle of the room with Vince and Nikki laughing on the sofa. "Thomas Lee Bass! I cannot believe you! That is seventh guy this month! WHY CAN'T I GET LAID WHEN YOU CAN?!" I screeched at my brother.

"What's wrong Cynthia? Tired of carrying around your v-card?" Tommy laughed and took a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

"For your information Thomas, MY V-CARD'S BEEN LOST SINCE I WAS FIFTEEN!"

At this Tommy spit out his drink. "WHAT?! To who?!"

"Matthew Johnson," I smirked. Tommy hated Matthew with a passion.

"Are you kidding me!? You went out with that tool?!"

"Didn't go out dear… I just felt deprived…" I laughed. Tommy's mouth dropped open and his beer bottle hit the floor. I laughed harder. "I just can't believe that it's ok for you to fuck with a new chick every night yet I can't get at least one!"

"Look… I… uh… I mean… Nikki, Vince you tell her what I mean!" Tommy huffed and picked up his beer bottle.

I looked to the other two boys sitting on the couch. "Look Cyn… Tommy just doesn't want you to get used…" Nikki said.

"But the thing is I'm using them," I giggled. "My feelin's ain't gettin' hurt."

"Well then… I have no objections… Vince?" Nikki looked to his right.

I switched my line of view to the blonde. He simply shrugged his shoulders, not up for talking to me. Actually, he wasn't up for talking to me all month. Ever since the night at the Whiskey, he just wouldn't say anything.

I shook my head and looked at Tommy. "Well Tommy… all I have to say is I'm getting laid one way or another."

Tommy sighed, "Whatever. I still don't want you having sex. I'm goin' out. You guys comin'?"

Vince muttered a "sure" and stood up. Tommy looked to Nikki who shook his head and then swiveled his head to me. "And what about you Ms. I-Wanna- Get-Laid?"

I sighed and sat down on the arm rest next to Nikki. "Nah… I'm going to stay here with Nikki… I'm kinda bummed since you ran Lance out…"

"I thought his name was Kevin?" Nikki laughed.

"Yea…that too."

"Whatever… Come on Vince!" With that, Tommy and Vince walked out the house, slamming the door behind them.

I huffed and propped my arm up on the headrest of the couch to lay my head in my hand. Looking at the small television, MTV was currently playing KISS's 1976 video of Detroit Rock City. I could hardly focus on the video as my rage at Tommy swirled in my head. I just couldn't believe how hypocritical he was being. He could go out every night, fuck and come home like nothing. But I couldn't just because I could 'get hurt.' Whatever… guys get hurt too.

Just then Nikki let out a groan. I looked down and noticed him looking at my breasts before shaking his head and looking at the T.V. I smirked to myself. Tommy wanted to be an ass, huh? Well I could be a bitch.

"Hey Nikki… Whatcha got their?" I asked, pointing to his glass.

"Oh this? Scotch. Wanna try?" Nikki smirked up at me.

Without answering, I leaned over Nikki and dipped my pointer finger in his glass. I brought my finger in my mouth, tasting the bitter liquid. I rounded my lips over my finger before pulling it slowly out of my mouth.

I looked back down to Nikki to see his mouth slightly ajar. "Mmm… it's not that great."

"Sorry," Nikki took a breath and kept his eyes on me.

Knowing he'd be watching, I lifted my hair with my left arm; I took my right hand and ran it over the back of my neck and down my body slowly. I sighed some, acting bored. I spread my legs apart about an inch and ran my hand across my thigh.

That's all it took. Next thing I knew, Nikki had picked me up with my legs around his waist. As he ran to our bedroom, he bit and kissed at my neck. Nikki threw me on the bed and pounced on me, kissing me roughly.

"Nikki… Nikki baby… I don't want you to risk-…"

"Fuck the band! I need you," Nikki growled and sat up to take off his shirt.

"Well… ok," I giggled and pushed him on his back. I kissed Nikki softly and down his body. When I got to his jeans, I looked up. His head was tilted back and his breathing was uneven. I smirked and unzipped his jeans.

Tommy was going to have a fit.


	4. Wild Side, Part One

**Wilde Side Part One**

I ran my hands under the faucet in the kitchen sink. The warm water made my cool skin tingle; I dipped my hands back into the dish water and grabbed a fork to wash. These boys would die without me. As I wiped my forehead with the back of my right hand, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed, drained the water and put the fork to the side with the other clean dishes. I felt his lips press against the back of my neck and ear a couple of times. I dried my hands and turned around.

"Nikki…" I said, pushing him some. "Tommy's home now."

"Look I'm _deprived_," he mocked my words from the night before. I rolled my eyes as he continued, "Besides Tommy won't be up for at least another hour. He and Vince didn't come back until four. I say we make last night's three rounds to four."

With a smirk, I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I had fun Nikki… but you and I both know-…"

"Yeah, yeah…But hey, promise me something?" He gave me a puppy pout and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Anything, babe."

"No hard feelings about tonight… or any other night for that matter. And if we're... uh _needy,_ we'll help the other out," he let out a small laugh.

I giggled, "Of course dear."

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal," I smiled.

"Ok… one last one for daddy, huh?" he smirked and puckered his lips. I laughed and kissed his lips. Nikki embraced me in a hug and asked, "So what's for breakfast?"

I pulled back some so I could look at him. "How's pancakes sound?"

"What!? You make pancakes!? I need to have sex with you more often!" Nikki laughed and pulled away from me.

"Who's having sex?" a voice yawned from the doorway. Nikki and I turned to the doorway. Vince slid his way lazily into the kitchen and sat at the table. He sat with his face in his hands and his palm pressed against his eyes. A hangover headache clearly pulsated through his skull.

Nikki smirked and walked to Vince's seat. Leaning on the back of his chair, Nikki proceeded to pluck Vince on the head. "Man, stop!" Vince grumbled and swatted at Nikki's hand. "You drink hardcore liquor at Tropicana and see how you feel in the morning!"

"Well I had better than the Tropicana last night and I feel fine!" Nikki howled with laughter and looked at me.

Vince picked up his head and looked at Nikki then to me. His eyes went wide and he stood from the table. "DUDE! YOU AND…and… FUCK YOU MAN!" Vince punched Nikki in the arm playfully.

Nikki laughed. "Naw man! We didn't!"

"Seriously Vince… get a life," I rolled my eyes and took out a bottle of Tylenol. I tossed the bottle to Vince, who fumbled with catching it. I trotted over to the pantry and took out the pancake mix. I started to make breakfast as Nikki and Vince joked around at the table.

Halfway through breakfast, there was a loud crash out in the living room. Shortly after, Tommy came running through the door looking frantic and troubled. His hair was a mess and not in its usual tease.

"Tom-Tom… what's wrong?" I asked standing up.

"I- I … I-I," he stuttered.

"Thomas, what's going on?" I was getting worried now.

"I found him!" he yelled and laughed. "I found him! I found him!" he started dancing around. Ok, now I was just confused.

Suddenly, Nikki jumped up. "You serious!? YOU FOUND HIM!?" Vince jumped up too and started dancing with Tommy.

"Hey you guys… hey… Heeeey!... HEY!" I shouted. They all stopped and turned to me. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Tommy laughed and jumped over the table. He grabbed me in a hug and spun me around. "I found our guitarist!"

"What? That's great!" I laughed and hugged my brother.

Then Tommy stopped and set me down. "Come on! Party tonight at the Troubadour!"

"Ok, Tommy. Calm down and eat some breakfast," I giggled and set a plate in front of my brother.

**

"Alright bartender… Set us up! Vodka shots all around," Tommy told the man behind the bar at the Troubadour. With a nod, the man took out four shot glasses and set one in front of each of us. As he poured the clear liquor into the glasses, I looked around noticing our count.

"Hey, Tommy, I thought you said Mickey was going to be here."

"His name's _Mick_ and he's comin, don't worry," Tommy said and shot is vodka down. Nikki and Vince took their shots soon after, but I neglected mine.

"Say Tommy, I thought you said everyone with you knew how to drink," a voice came from behind me.

Before Tommy could answer, I turned around to face a bored looking man. His black hair lay lightly teased yet flat against his face. He was perhaps Nikki's height— which really didn't matter because everyone was taller than me anyways. "Well excuse me… but you haven't been around long enough to witness my talents."

"Oh yea? Let's test that, baby," this man laughed. He slid himself between Tommy and me and knocked on the counter. "Bartender," he said, "five rounds of vodka."

"Woah, woah, woah Buddy! I don't even know your name!" I said. I heard laughter come from around me. I cocked an eyebrow at Tommy.

"Are you seriously that dense?" Tommy laughed. "Cyn, meet Mick Mars—Motley Crue's guitarist."

I formed my lips in an 'O' at Tommy. I looked back to Mick with a smirk on my face. "Ok _Mick_. So you can play guitar, huh? Let's see if you can play my games."

And that simple phrase kicked it off. Two hours later, I was in the bathroom of the Troubadour keeled over a toilet. Vince and Tommy were crammed in the stall with me—Vince holding back my hair and Tommy rubbing my back. When I finally stopped throwing up my insides, I flushed the toilet and sat on the floor.

"Come on girl. Let's get you sittin' somewhere other than here," Vince sighed and grabbed my right arm. Tommy grabbed my left and the two lifted me off the ground. Vince and Tommy made their way with me to the bar, where they sat me on a bar stool. Tommy left quickly and Vince turned to Nikki, "Hey man, watch her for a second. Tommy ain't right in his head right now. I'll be right back to bring her home."

Nikki nodded his head and Vince left us. I laid my head on the counter of the bar and groaned. "Here baby girl, this'll make you feel better," Nikki said tapping my arm with the neck of a bottle.

I lifted my head and looked at the bottle. _Everclear_ was printed in black and white. The liquor was clear, like vodka, but I knew it was something different. "I…I dunno Nikki. I just threw up and-…"

"Come on baby girl. Take a ride on the wild side," Nikki smirked. Gosh he was adorable.

I looked between the bottle and Nikki. Then I took the bottle in my hand and tossed my head back in one motion.

**

I woke up to a pounding on my bedroom door. My head was killing me and with each knock my head would follow the same rhythm. I groaned and turned my back to the door, not wanting to answer it. I felt colder than usual; like a draft had entered under my blankets. I sighed and snuggled in closer to the only warmth that could be found.

The pounding stopped momentarily and I sighed in relief. Then it started again, but this time Tommy yelled, "Open up Cynthia! We can't find Vince!"

My eyes shot open. Vince? Where could he have been? I sat up in the bed and grabbed my head as the room started to spin. I lay back down and snuggled back into my warm spot. Tommy could wait for a few. I closed my eyes for a second; and then my warm spot snored.

My eyes opened for a second time. I looked to my left, fearing what I would see. The only thing I could make out was a naked torso and mass of blonde hair of Vince Neil.


	5. Wild Side, Part Two

_**Italics **_**is the flash back to 'last night.'**

**Wild Side Part Two**

I stared at Vince's sleeping face for a minute. What the _hell_ is he doing in here? I didn't know, but I knew how to get him out. I stood up silently from my bed only to feel cold again. I realized I was just about naked; the only thing clinging to my skin was my panties. I sighed. Something _must _have gone on last night. I quickly grabbed Vince's shirt from last night and put it on.

Tommy was still banging on the door when I opened it and he nearly fell through. I slid out of my room and told Tommy to stay where he was—he was not to go into my room yet. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and metal spoon. I headed back to my room; Nikki, Tommy and Mick were by my door waiting to see what was going to happen.

I stopped before opening my door and turned to Mick. "Are you living with us?" I asked.

"No, dear. I live with my girlfriend in a town house. I just crashed here last night after you and I played several drinking games when you got home."

I cocked an eyebrow and decided to ask later. I opened my door and shut it right behind me so the boys wouldn't come in. I walked around my bed and to Vince's side.

"Vince," I whispered and stroked his hair. "Vince honey, time to wake up."

"Mmm… no momma," he mumbled and turned to face me. "I don't wanna…"

"Too bad!" I said putting the pot by his head. With a few good swings to the pot, Vince jumped out the bed and fumbled to get out the room. I threw the pot down and grabbed random things around my room aiming for Vince's head. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed rushing him out the door.

"Chill!" Vince yelled trying to dodge a flying stillettoe. Once out in the living room, Vince turned to look at me. I gave him one last angry, pained look before slamming the door to my room.

Finally, all the commotion settled down. Vince sat on the sofa; Tommy yelled at Vince; Nikki sat on the recliner with a Jack Daniels; Mick went home (eventually); and I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling until finally someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I said.

Without answering me, my door opened and in strode Vince. "Hey chick," he said and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What do you want, Vince?" I sighed.

"Just to talk." There were a few minutes of silence before Vince sighed and said, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I struggled with the thought before hitting a wall. "No," I said.

Vince took a breath and looked at me with a worried expression. "Well, do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Preferably."

*

"_Here baby girl, this'll make you feel better," Nikki said tapping my arm with the neck of a bottle._

_I lifted my head and looked at the bottle. _Everclear_ was printed in black and white. The liquor was clear, like vodka, but I knew it was something different. "I…I dunno Nikki. I just threw up and-…"_

"_Come on baby girl. Take a ride on the wild side," Nikki smirked._

_I looked between the bottle and Nikki. Then I took the bottle in my hand and tossed my head back in one motion. "Good God! That shit is kickin," I said making a face. I handed the bottle back to Nikki. He shook his head no and said for me to take it. I nodded and had another sip._

_About thirty minutes later, I was done the bottle and halfway through my second, when Vince was trying to pull me home. "Come on babe; you're drunk," he said, tugging on my arm._

"_No I'm not!" I slurred and giggled. "Viiiince! I am sober… Oo! I _love_ this song!" I pulled my arm away from Vince and started dancing next to him. I laughed at the way his eyes would get wide every time I touched or rubbed my body against him. But he never stopped me._

"_Here Vince! Have a drink!" I giggled and pushed the bottle in Vince's face._

_Vince took the bottle from me and I began to walk off without him knowing. "Girl this shit's got ninety-five percent alco- Cyn! Cynthia! Get back here!" Vince called out. He dropped the _Everclear_ on the floor and ran after me._

_I giggled at him and kept walking to the men's restrooms. "Cynthia!" Vince cried to me, "Cynthia wait! You can't go in-…"_

_Too late. I was in the restrooms with one thing on my mind. Drunk or not, I knew I wanted Vince. No I needed Vince. After all, I was the thing he couldn't have. When Vince entered the restroom behind me, I pulled him into a stall. I pushed him against the stall wall and started kissing his neck._

"_Cynthia, baby girl come on," Vince said nudging me. I refused to listen and just kept kissing and biting at his neck. I continued for a while with Vince protesting until he finally yelled, "CYNTIA GET OFF!"_

_I pulled back and looked at him. Hurt was clear in my eyes. "I-I don't understand. I thought you wanted me… y-you…"_

_Vince sighed and caressed my cheek. "Look baby, I want anything with boobs and is breathing. Yea I want you but you're Tommy's-…"_

"_Shut up!" I yelled in a whispered. I rolled my eyes at him. "Look just because you're Tommy's band mate doesn't mean we can't fuck around. Nikki and I fucked last night! And let me tell you it's taking all I got to not jump at him; because, personally, he's the best I had. I throw myself at you finally and this is what y-…"_

_Vince cut me off with his lips and slammed me against the stall's wall. "Wait, wait, wait!" Vince stopped me halfway taking off his shirt. I looked up at him confused; was he seriously going to do this after all I just said? "If I'm givin' it to ya… I'm goin' to give it ya good, baby girl," he smirked at me._

"_Well what do you propose we do?"_

"_Take ya back home and kick Nikki out the room for the night. Tommy won't be home until the mornin'."_

_Instead of the regular ten minute walk to the apartment, it took us about thirty. We kept stopping to stumble over our own feet or just to make out against a building. When we arrived at our home and opened the door, Nikki and Mick were sitting at the couch, huddled over the table._

_Now I might have had a few drinks in me but I knew they were doing something illegal. I walked behind them being surprisingly quiet and looked over their shoulders. There were four white lines of cocaine neatly set up on the table. I watched as Nikki went down and snorted a row, and then Mick. When the two finished the lines I let out a cough. They turned around to look at me with red noses. _

"_Oh…hey Cyn," Nikki said. _

_I cocked an eyebrow and folded my arms. "Is this all you're doing?" _

"_Tonight? Yes," Nikki smirked. _

_I rolled my eyes at him. Then, Mick said, "How about a drinkin' game?"At this I smiled and nodded my head. I heard Vince groan behind me, impatient with my decision._

"_Come on hun," I told him, "Just one round. You play too and then we'll get back to _our_ game. So what we playin' babes?"_

"_Beer Pot."_

"_What?"_

"_Beer Pot. I'm going to need all the beer you have and a big pot," Mick said._

_Vince and I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a pot and Vince (reluctantly) grabbed all the beer we had—which was eight bottles. We went back to the living room and set them on the table._

"_Ok, so all players sit in a circle. Each player contributes one beer to the pot. One player starts drinking from the pot. This person can drink as much or little as s/he chooses. When done, the pot passes to the next player who does the same thing. The person who_ _empties the pot is the winner. The person who drinks immediately before the winner is the loser. Usually, if we were at a bar, the loser must then put a beer in the pot for each of the players; then game starts again. Got it?"_

_With a nod, we emptied four bottles into the pot and began our game. Not really caring if I won or lost, I drank out the pot till I had to breathe each time it was set in front of me. When we finished our second game, Mick forced Nikki to go out and get some more beer. Once Nikki left, I got up and went to the bathroom Tommy and I shared._

_Once I had done my business, I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure my makeup and all was straight. I was just about done when my door slammed open. I looked up in surprise and saw Vince looking at me with a hunger in his eyes._

_I smirked at him, "Yes?"_

_Without saying a word, Vince walked in and grabbed my waist. As he picked me up and set me on the counter, he kissed my forcefully on my lips. He was good, and I was getting tired of these clothes quickly. I slipped off his shirt and ran my hands over his thin, but strong arms. Soon after, he got the message and unbuttoned my jeans to slide them off. My bare legs had hardly hit the cold counter when Vince lifted me once more and brought me to my bed. _

_He laid me down, seeming to be much softer than Nikki had been. He kissed me again, pressing his lips as close as they could get to mine. I moaned, tasting the mixture of my alcohol and his. He removed my shirt and I his pants. His lips kissed down my body and…_

*

"…and then you passed out once I got to your pu-…"

"OK Vince! I get it…" I laughed. "So we didn't have sex?"

"Nope," he said. He looked down at his hands in his lap and then back up to me. "I should have left when you passed out, but I was too lazy to pick myself up. So instead I just covered you up and went to sleep with you."

I nodded my head and then giggled. "What Tommy said?"

"He yelled at me… a lot. Then asked for the story and I told him. And then he yelled at me some more," Vince rolled his eyes. "I don't care… he needs to let you grow up sometime. Not like you already aren't," Vince eyed my body.

"Hey!" I giggled. A moment of silence passed; then I said, "Thanks Vince."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"A good time." I hadn't gotten Vince Neil yet, but by the end of the year, I was determined to make him mine—even for one night.


	6. Primal Scream

**Primal Scream**

"Cyn just…put it down. We don't want anyone to get hurt," Tommy talked slowly with raised hands. The other members of Motley Crue stared at me with wide eyes, waiting for my next move.

"No…Why should I?" I asked and gripped my weapon tighter. My eyes were red with anger. This was all Tommy's fault anyways.

"Cynthia, come on girl, you know I was just pickin' with ya-…"

"THOMAS YOU HAVE BEEN MESSING WITH ME ALL WEEK AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" I nearly screamed. He really shouldn't mess with a girl when she's on her rag. Out of rage, I flicked open the Zippo lighter, watching the flame ignite.

"Cynthia…!" Within seconds, Tommy's last pair of drumsticks was on the floor and on fire. "No!" Tommy yelled and dove to stomp out the fire. It was too late, the drumsticks were lost.

Vince and Nikki started laughing instantly as Tommy stood with ashes in his hands. Mick, however, did not find a thing funny. "What's your problem, girl? How are we supposed to play this evening?!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Looks like you need to go get either A) money or B) some branches from the tree down the street." As Mick fumed, Tommy sobbed and Nikki and Vince laughed, I walked to my room. I slid on a pair of tennis shoes and a light jacket. I walked into the living room and all the commotion stopped to see what I was going to do. I'm sure I disappointed them when I trotted out the house without a single word.

I slid my way lazily down the Sunset Strip, bored out of my mind. I was still mad at Tommy and his antics. This past week I've woken up to pots banging in my ear, air horns going off, my bra and underwear in the freezer, and this morning my clothes were worn by Tommy, Vince and Nikki with my make up strewn all over the bathroom. Needless to say I was pissed. Tommy wanted to mess with something I needed so I messed with something Tommy needed.

I walked into the first bar I came to (which just so happened to be the Whiskey). I sat at the bar and laid my head on the counter. I knocked on the bar counter twice and said, "Hey James, hit me up with a Jack on the rocks please." A minute or so later, a glass hit my arm. I sat up and fumbled in my pockets for a moment looking for cash.

"Don't worry babe," James said. "I can see you're stressed. This one's on the house."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly and took a sip of my drink. I sat alone at the bar with only a few people sitting at tables here and there. It was three in the afternoon and the usual crowds wouldn't be coming in until around seven or so. The usual crowd also meant my wonderful brother and his band mates would be here to start their show.

Suddenly the stool next to me slid out and someone sat down. I continued to stare at the space in front of me, not in the mood to talk. However, this person wanted otherwise.

"So…" he began, "don't you work here?"

"Yup," I said and took another sip of my drink.

"If I worked here I wouldn't want to come here for relaxation," the person laughed.

"Yea, but I get half price," I said.

"Touché… So why are y-…?"

"Listen buddy, I know you and I are the only ones here but I don't feel like talking right now. I've had a really bad week," I sighed and stood with my glass and began to walk off.

"Hold on now," the person said and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and I came face to face with Axel Rose. "I just wanted to help. No need for fussin," he told me. "Now why don't you let me buy you another drink and tell me what went wrong."

I sighed frustrated. I knew he wouldn't let me go so I obliged. After all, Axel was a usual and knew me somewhat well. For the next thirty minutes or so, I poured my frustrations out on Axel. He listened patiently, laughing every now and then.

"Sounds like you got a problem," Axel said once I was done my story.

"Ya think?" I rolled my eyes and took my final sip of my second Jack Daniels. I turned the glass upside down to indicate I didn't want any more liquor. "I just…" I sighed, sorting out my words. "I just want to trash their place and move out, ya know?"

Axel was silent for a moment before he said, "Well, why don't you?" I looked at him confused, so he continued. "Look, my buddy and lead guitarist, Slash, just kicked out his roommate. I could talk to him for you and get you to stay with him. And tonight while the Crue's on stage, we'll go to their place with my band and smash it up." By the time he was finished, Axel was grinning from ear to ear and was definitely my favorite person.

**

"Slash, I can't thank you enough man," I sighed as the Gunner boys and I put the last of my clothes into Slash's car.

"Baby Girl, it ain't a thing," Slash replied. "Besides, Nikki and Tommy like me. I don't think they would mind you staying with me that much."

I smiled at him and then looked down at my watch. It was only 7:30, giving us enough time to trash the place before the boys got home. "Ok Guns and Roses," I said lifting my head, "let's trash this place."

**

At 9:45 that night, Nikki, Vince and Tommy walked up the drive way of their rented house. They stopped abruptly as they noticed a note stapled (yes as in with a staple gun) to the door:

_**Dear Dickheads,**_

_**Unfortunately you chose the wrong one to fuck with. Nikki you won't have to worry about me walking in on you and a girl now. Vince, you'll have to get off by your porno mags now. And Tommy…**_

_**Fuck you.**_

_**I'll be staying with Slash—you know you're hot friend from GNR?**_

_**Love, Your Extremely Pissed Sister/Friend**_

The three boys looked at each other and hurried to open the door. And boy did that wish they didn't.

**

I sighed and put the phone down on the sofa. Tommy was screaming into his mouth piece, and needless to say, I was bored. All he kept doing was describing the mess he and the other two had to clean. I knew what I had done; I didn't need a second image in my head. I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Slash was making breakfast.

"Hey baby girl," Slash smiled and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his naked waist as he asked, "want some eggs?"

I shook my head, giving a 'no thank you' before leaning against the counter. "Tommy's still on the phone," I sighed, crossing my arms and causing Slash's black wife beater to ride up.

He smirked, looking at my lace panties and exposed stomach. "Still? He's been at it for ten minutes now! Just go hang up on him already!"

I giggled and said, "Fine!" I pushed myself off the counter and turned from Slash, earning a quick slap in the ass. "Ow!" I whined and giggled again. I rubbed my butt and went back into the living room.

I picked up the phone only to hear Tommy say, "Cynthia Lee are you listening!? I can't believe you! Don't you give me the silent treat-…"

"Tommy! Shut up! Look, I'm going eat some breakfast, call me when you're ready to be a man." And with that I hung up the phone. I put my head in my hands and I felt the sofa sink down next to me.

"Hey baby girl," I heard Slash whisper, "just let him be mad right now. He'll get over it."

"I know. I know," I muttered and smiled at Slash. "Besides, I like being here."

Slash laughed, "was it because of what we did last night?"

I rolled my eyes and slid on top of Slash. As I straddled his waist, his hands slid to the back of my thighs. Yea, Slash and I had sex. He was probably the best I had. And guess what? We did it again after I hung up the phone.


	7. Dr Feelgood

**Dr. Feelgood**

About two weeks later, I was sitting in a booth the boys from Guns N' Roses at the Troubadour. "Duff shut your face!" I giggled as Duff reminded me and the boys of when he walked in on me and Slash doing it in the kitchen two days ago. All he could talk about was how he was, surprisingly, getting a hard on just picturing my body again. Why did I insist on hanging out with guys?

"Anywho," Izzy started, "I'm goin' meet Jimmie in the back. Any of ya'll wanna come?"

"Hell no man! You need to stop that shit," Axl said. The other boys agreed and Izzy started walking away with a shrug of his shoulders. I, however, did not want him to go alone.

"Ey!" Slash said abruptly and tugged on my hand as I began to walk after Izzy. "You are not starting that shit, ya hear?"

"Shush up Slash. I'm a big girl boo," I winked and pulled away from him. "Wait up Iz!" I yelled and he stopped, waiting for me.

"I always knew I liked you girl!" he smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I just smiled and let him lead me up the stairs into a VIP room.

As he opened the door, the smell of sex, booze and weed hit me like a summer heat. Near the door, two girls were making out on a recliner. To the left wall was a couch on which three people crammed, cooking up dope. To the right was a man getting blown by one girl while another kissed his neck. And directly in front of me was Jimmie Cox, the biggest dealer in LA, with a familiar friend next to him.

"Nikki?" I asked, surprised. I walked with Izzy up to the two and he sat down, hitting fists with Jimmie.

"Hey babe! What brings you here with this wannabe?" Nikki smirked as Izzy flipped him off.

I stood with my arms crossed in front of him. "I wanted to make sure he would be ok. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Look sugar," Jimmie said, almost interrupting me, "Either get a fix or leave."

I looked at him, shocked. "Come on Cyn," Izzy said, "if you wanna stay just do a hit or something."

"Better yet," Nikki said and pulled me onto his lap. "Try this," he whispered in my ear before biting it. He held a needle in front of my line of vision. In it was a yellow liquid, and it struck me with curiosity.

"I dunno Nikki…" I whispered.

"Come on babe, it'll make you feel good." I contemplated for a moment and then gave in easily to the pressure with a nod. Nikki smiled and kissed my cheek, "that's my girl."

I slid to the side of his lap as he grabbed a band from the table and wrapped it around my right arm. I watched him as he slapped my arm a few times then readied the needle. "Have fun babe," he smirked. I looked at him and felt the sting of the needle.

Next thing I knew I was flying high. And then the next thing I knew, I was in the bathroom emptying my insides. Nikki held my hair back, and I swear this was the worst puke I ever had. But that high…

I strutted back and forth in the kitchen of Slash's apartment. Slash and Axl watched me intensely. Suddenly, I turned around and got onto the table they were sitting at. They watched in amazement as I opened my mouth.

"YOU'RE BRINGING ON THE HEARTBREEEAAAK!" I belted out. "BRINGING ON THE HEART ACHE!" Def Leppard's lyrics never sounded so good to me.

As the song ended I collapsed on top the table, laughing until tears spilled from my eyes. The boys clapped and whistled for me. Finally, I sat up 'Indian' style and faced the two. "So, Axl, as you can see, I told you I am an excellent performer—contrary to your former beliefs."

"I have to admit," Axl said, "you are quite the performer. Ever thought of being a stripper?" He and Slash laughed as my jaw dropped open.

"No thanks!" I said. "I like my job at the bar. Speaking of which, I need to get going." With that I got off the table and went to Slash's bedroom to get dressed. I dressed fairly quickly and I was just about ready to leave when my mouth tingled. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. The past week I've been going into work slightly stoned. I messed up a number of times, but I don't believe James had noticed. Did I forget to mention James was also my boss? As the tingling sensation grew more with each counting second, I decided that just one hit wouldn't hurt. One _low_ hit wouldn't hurt. Once I shot up, I grabbed a bottle of Jack from off the floor, took a swig and left the apartment, hollering at Slash that I'd be back later.

About thirty minutes in to waitressing, James called me over. "Hey Cyn, you ok? You've been forgetting orders and where they go. This has been goin' on all week. Are you sick, or something? Why don't you go take a smoke break and come back behind the bar huh?"

"Yea..yea sure…" I mumbled and stumbled my way into the alleyway behind the Whiskey.

I leaned against the wall of the bar for support, laying my head back against the hard stone. I tore of my apron and took the carton of Marlboros out to light up a cigarette. I inhaled once, when, suddenly, I felt my face blanch. I turned to the side and vomited. I felt a number of things fall out of my apron, but I didn't care. In the mist of my stomach heaving, someone came behind me and pulled my hair back. When I was done, I turned to thank the person, only to find James.

"Hey thanks," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

James looked down at me with disappointed eyes. In his hand was a needle that fell out of my apron when I leaned over to vomit. "Is this why you've been 'sick' lately, Cynthia?"

"I-I…look James I can-…"

"Listen Miss Lee," I winced. He only used 'Miss, Misses, or Mister' when he was getting ready to either hire or fire somebody. "I cannot have my employees coming to work high. I'm sorry, but I'ma have to let you go." He held out his other hand for my apron.

"James, buddy please! You can't do this! I need to help Tommy pay for the apartment! I swear I'll clean up! I'll…"

James stared at me with a straight face; there wasn't a single sign of remorse for me. I sighed, handing over my apron and James walked back into the bar.


End file.
